


Panty Raid

by Loverofmostfandoms



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: Darcy's underwear has gone missing for some reason





	Panty Raid

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!!!!!"

Bucky, sitting in the common area, flinched as his best friend's girl screeched the name his mother gave him before she ran in to the room.

"James Buchanan Barnes, where is your best friend?" 

James sighed before answering, "Doll, I don't know what he did, but he ain't here. I promise. What did he do anyways?"

Darcy was red in the face looked like she was going to blow more than she had, "he knows what he did and he better have some way of making up for it. If you see him tell him I am in MY apartment. If he doesn't want to show his face he is going to be sleeping on YOUR couch."

With that she turned around and stalked out of the room.

Bucky pulled his phone out to text his pal "I don't know what you did, but you better fix it. I have company tonight that does not include you on my couch"

A minute later he recieved a text back "Rgr"

 

An hour later

Steve warily scanned his fingerprint to the apartment him and Darcy had been sharing for only about two weeks. 

"Doll?" 

Darcy walked out of the bedroom looking at him with a glare on her face

"Steven... where are all my underwear? I had a meeting with Fury today that I had to cancel because I was not going in there commando."

Steve tried to keep a smile forming on his face at the thought of his girl trying to keep it together without underwear in front of the guy she called the scariest man on the planet, "I took them."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want my teammates' faces anywhere near parts of your body"

Darcy looked surprised at him, "you've seen my avengers underwear before, they were a gift from Jane when we moved here and they are comfortable. What is the issue with them now?"

Steve slightly opened the door to their apartment to grab a handful of bags he had placed there, "because us moving in together meant we were moving in more serious ways and I am the only one who gets to be on your body"

He walked over to hand her the bags, filled with underwear that was in his colors or donned his shield on them.

"Is this your way of claiming me? Because I have been yours for a lot longer than just the two weeks of us living together. But I will accept these as a nice substitute."

Steve then had a thought pop in his head

"Wait, so you are saying you were commando as you were yelling at Bucky?" He growled a bit at her?

"What else was I supposed to do? I had no underwear! You stole them. So that is on you, I didnt tell him I had none on and I had a long shirt over my yoga pants"

He grabbed her as she tried to walk away, "I'm sorry doll, I just want you all to myself, even being the only visage on your body" he began kissing down her neck to that junction where her shoulder met and made her shiver.

She sighed as he hit that spot "well there are better ways for you to say you are sorry, to begin with taking off this shirt."

He complied quickly then sitting down on the couch for her to straddle his lap, while she did so he made it so they were equal. 

Darcy sighed as he latched on to one of her nipples as soon as she was free of her shirt. She ground her hips in to his and she could feel his excitement growing. 

"Don't ever take my underwear while I am in the shower again, or you will end up on Bucky's couch while he has a date with Natasha"

"I promise doll, since I will supply you with all the underwear with my colors you want" Steve said as he pushed his face between her breasts to kiss over her heart. .

He snaked his hand in to her yoga pants, he didn't need to feel how wet she was, she was soaking through his jeans as she ground on top of him. Yet he wanted to get her to come first. 

He stuck two fingers in to her as his thumb rubbed her clit. Darcy moaned as he found her g-spot and quickly took her apart.

When it became too much she pushed his hand away and stood up, "you better get your pants off mister"

He did so enough to push them to his ankles before she was on him again. She held on to the base of his cock before lining up and sinking down on him. She wasn't waiting for the adjustment, she wanted it hard and fast as she rode him. 

Her legs began to tire so he picked her up and flipped her to her back on the couch, without leaving her he took over and pounded in to her, the smacking of their bodies and the moans getting louder.

"Steve, please I'm so close! Touch me" she moaned out. 

He licked his thumb and stuck it between their bodies to rub her clit, he was so close but she needed to go again before. "Come for me doll, please" he looked in to her eyes as he felt her clamp down on his cock. 

With a few more pumps he quickly followed as he emptied in to her. 

He pushed her a bit so he could fall on to the couch and pulled her on top of him.

"Was that a good enough apology?" He talked in to her hair.

"Well considering I'm not going to walk for a bit, yes." She said with a smile, "also we finally christened the last room in the apartment, so win win".

"I love you Darcy" he said as his eyes felt heavy.

"I love you more, every jealous part of you" she said as kissing his chest. 

They fell asleep with all the new Captain America approved undies strewn in the living room along with with clothes, except Steve's pants, which were hanging on to his ankles.


End file.
